In recent times, however, the use of high strength steel wire ropes in all kinds of lifting and pulling appliances has become more and more required and consequently also demanded. As a consequence standardised ferrules made from aluminium, that are used to arrange an eye to an end of such a wire rope, no longer match the requirements regarding earlier established standards. Such standards inter alia prescribe that a certain ferrule applied to a steel wire rope is to be tested by applying a load thereto of at least 90% of a minimum breaking load, whereafter the diameter of the ferrule is to be measured. Said diameter should then not be greater than a certain threshold level in order to be within certified limits. Since such standards are not easily changed, a database search was initiated on the subject with the aim to find a solution to the problem, however, this was without tangible results. As a consequence a product development work was initiated, which has now been finalised, resulting in an unexpected and as we see it, inventive solution to the problem above reflected.